Willy Wonka: Gender Bender Chaos
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: When Charlie insists Willly test his own creation,something unexpected happens. Warning Gender bending and slash in later chapters. If you don't like that kind of thing, then don't read simple as that. Willy and older Charlie slash pairing.
1. Willy Wonka: Gender Bender Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not nor do I claim to own any chracters or rights concerning Charlie and the chocolate factory. I do own the plot and any origional characters.**

Willy Wonka: Gender Bender Chaos

Charlie Bucket sighed as his mentor of twelve years and secret crush of four years. Was about to give an Oompa-loompa a new sweet to test.

Charlie, he frowned thinking of the oompa-loompa from the week before who ended up being turned green, or the month before that, when another oompa-loompa spent over an hour belching and floating in mid air.

Charlie was irritated with Willy, he never tested any of the new creations. It was always one of the oompa-loompas whom were made to suffer the consequences after taste testing a Wonka and Bucket creation.

Charlie quickly stepped in front of the oompa-loompa, preventing it from taking the sweet. Willy frowned while the oompa-loompa looked from one choclatier to the other questioningly.

Charlie said "why don't you be the taste tester for a change instead of the oompa-loompas?" Willy was about to object when Charlie added "come on Willy I tested that sweet the month before."

He added with a glare "and spent over two and a half hours belching and floating in mid air. Seeing as my metabolism doesn't work as fast as an oompa-loompas, thank you very much."

Willy grimaced and practically whined "Charlie when are you going to let me forget that ever happened?"

Charlie smirked and replied "when you test that sweet" he gestured too the little pink heart shaped sugar rock candy Willy held in the palm of his purple latex gloved hand.

Charlie raised an eye brow "that's when" he finished, relishing the childish pout on Willy's handsome face.

Charlie sighed a long suffering sigh "its not like it's going to kill you Willy, you are after all, just as immortal as I am, thanks to the oompa-loompas."

Charlie was twenty two years old, and had been given the gift of immortality the year before from the oompa-loompa tribe. He discovered Willy had also been given the same gift almost fifteen years earlier.

So he would never ever again age day over twenty one, while Willy at the age of fifty two would never age a day over thirty.

Eternal life was more then a little daunting to Say the least, but as long as he had Willy and his parents, who now in their early fifties like Willy, and now also immortal, he knew he could do it.

Mean while Willy moaned as Charlie continued to glare at him. He whined "fine. You win, but if anything bad happens to me, you are never going to hear the end of it, do we understand each other?"

Charlie merely grinned in triumph and replied with more then a small amount of glee and self satisfaction "go right a head oh all mighty Willy Wonka."

Willy scowled "don't be a wise ass Charlie it is not very becoming of you in the least." Charlie rolled his eyes and stated in a matter of fact tone of voice" your stalling Willy. Get the hell on with it."

Willy eyed the seemingly innocent looking sweet dubiously and mumbled something less then innocent or flattering under his breath in regards to his protégée.

Charlie merely snorted having caught the term 'that little shit head' some where in the mumbled sentence. "You're mumbling Willy, just like Mike Teavee."

Willy looked positively murderous, and ready to cause his companion some serious pain. He gave Charlie one last black and withering glare and quickly closed his eyes tightly and quickly put the sweet into his mouth.

He was relieved that the sweet immediately began to dissolve on his tongue, and that he would not have to chew or suckle on it.

It tasted like raspberries and vanilla cream. It had been created for Valentines Day, that up and coming month.

It was designed for women. While a heart shaped candy in sapphire blue had been made for the male gender. Charlie was currently testing that sweet. It tasted like blue berries and mint.

Thankfully it seemed this sweet was not about to turn Charlie blue or green nor into a blue berry, like the three course chewing gum meal had to Violet and several oompa-loompas.

After five minutes when nothing happened both Willy and Charlie let out sighs of relieve, Willy especially.

Little did either choclatier realise, was that just because something hadn't already happened, didn't mean it wasn't going to happen.


	2. Chapter two

Willy Wonka: Gender Bender Chaos

The next morning Charlie woke unchanged and unharmed. The same could not be said for Willy to say the least.

Willy yawned and sleepily stretched out like a cat. He turned over to lie on his stomach, he instantly wished he hadn't.

Willy winced and thought still half a sleep **'since when have I found it uncomfortable to sleep on my front?'**

He instantly froze when he noticed the discomfort was mainly near his chest area. He frowned. Why did his chest feel all lumpy?

Willy turned back over and rested on his back; he then rubbed his chest with his left hand, and instantly froze.

Something felt wrong, something very, very wrong indeed. He looked down towards his chest and looked up again, before immediately doing a double take at what he discovered.

He let out a startled yelp, and was horrified to discover he sound nothing like him self, in fact he sounded very feminine.

He quickly bolted from the bed and straight into his private bathroom. As soon As he looked in the mirror he wished he hadn't or to be more precise she wished she hadn't.

Willy screamed in horror. She quickly ran back into the bedroom and looked in the full length mirror.

There staring back at her in sheer horror was her reflection. Only it was nothing like what she expected to find or normally found when looking into a mirror.

She noticed that her features had softened out considerably. Gone was the strange hair cut with the strange fringe. In its place was waist length bouncing dark golden brown curls.

She also noticed she had shrunk in size by at least three inches. She was also petite.  
She noticed she was both slender and curvy in places she had never been before, at least never curvy.

Her deep purple silk pyjamas clung to her places they had never up until then. The pyjama pants clung tantalizingly to her hips and upper thighs and perfectly tight and rounded bottom.

The top clung to her no longer flat chest but ample and supple breasts. Wait a minute if she had breast that meant.

Her thoughts trailed off as she slowly trailed her hand down her body until she reached between her legs.

She gingerly felt around that area and cringed when she discovered the private parts she were more accustomed to were gone and replaced with female private parts instead.

She blushed brightly and cringed. She screamed **"CHARLIE!"** a few moments later Charlie came running into the room, seeing as his room was connected to Willy's.

The sight that met him make him do a double take before promptly goggling, then passing out cold on the soft purple carpet.

Willy yelled "dam you, some bloody help you are." Willy was on the verge of hyperventilating.

She began to shake violently and shakingly made her way over to the end of the bed and sat down and covered her face with her hands and breathed in and out deeply.


	3. Chapter three

Willy Wonka: Gender Bender Chaos

Once Willy felt she was not about to have an aneurism or hyperventilate she removed her hands from her face and snorted and rolled her eyes in exasperation at the sight of her younger companion out cold flat on his back, on her bed room floor.

Willy suddenly grinned and her eyes narrowed deviously. She got up off of the bed and quietly but quickly made her way towards the bathroom.

Once inside she picked up a plastic bowl from under the sink that she had used to soak her feet in after a long day of working and standing on her feet all day long.

She turned the cold tap on and proceeded to fill the bowl half way with the cold substance. She cackled quietly in delight and rubbed her hands together in anticipation for what was to come.

She turned off the tap and carefully carried to bowl back into the bedroom. She then stood over the still unconscious form of Charlie.

She then up turned the bowl, allowing the contents to spill all over Charlie's head and down his front.

His reaction was immediate. He sprung to life and screamed **"AAAHHH!"** he coughed and spluttered angrily **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?"**

Willy never answered, she instead asked her currently soaked and fuming companion. "Tell me Charlie? Do you remember me telling you yesterday, that if something bad happened to me, then you would never hear the end of it?"

Charlie looked up and got a real good look at his mentor, his currently female mentor. He was stunned beyond belief.

It was evident that it was his mentor that stood before him, but as a woman. How could he not know?

He was deeply and madly in love with the stunning creature standing right before him, with her hands angrily place upon her hips and a scowl on her beautiful face.

He now realised it did not matter or make a difference no matter weather Willy Wonka infamous world wide Choclatier was a male or female. Charlie Bucket would always be madly and irreversibly in love with him/her.

Plus the colour of her hair and skin were still the same as usual. Her lips were still the same full and pouty lips Charlie yearned to passionately kiss and taste.

Even the beautiful and elegant high cheek bones were still the same. Her nose was slightly smaller but not by much. Her jaw line was less broad.

But the main tell tale signs were her big and beautiful bright violet eyes and her unnaturally straight and sparkling white teeth.

Charlie shakily got his feet, and grinned when he noticed he now currently towered over Willy by three inches at least, whilst as a male Willy and Charlie had been about the same height, apart from the fact usually Willy had an inch over him.

Charlie having forgotten where he was commented in complete awe "you're beautiful, you're absolutely stunning like always."

Willy felt her jaw drop and gasped at what she just heard. Dare she hope she had heard what she thought she had?"

Charlie looked up at Willy and quickly realised what he had said, from just the stunned, but yet hopeful expression on Willy's face.

Charlie blushed brightly and cringed and was about to make an excuse and escape before he could make an even bigger fool out of him self.

But he did not get very far, for in that instant a small slender and long fingered hand took hold of his wrist and refused to let it go.

She asked with at slightly guarded tone of voice "please don't play with me. I've wanted you for so long and for you to return my feelings. Do you really feel that way about me?"

Charlie never answered he merely smiled before stepping into her personal space and cupping her face with his hands and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Willy let out a moan of half relieve and half bliss and whimpered as he suckled her tongue into his mouth and slanted his mouth over hers hungrily.

She happily reached up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers through his thick dark brown hair.

They pulled away breathless, panting heavily as he rested his fore head against hers. Charlie murmured against her lips "I love you so much. I have since I was eighteen. I spent four years believing you could never love me or feel the same way I do about you."

Willy smiled and rubbed her nose against his lovingly and replied "I love you too. I fell for you not long after you had turned sixteen."

She added sadly "But I never said anything. I wanted you to make the first move and come to me, so I could not be accused of being a pervert or child molester."

Charlie shook his head and replied with such vehemence that Willy was stunned "I would never think that of you.

Beside my parents have been wanting to know when I was finally got to get the nerve to come forward and admit how I felt, they are rooting for us to get together."

Willy asked surprised "you mean your parents would approve of you and me, taking our relationship beyond that of a Mentor and apprentice?"

Charlie nodded "of course. They don't mind who I'm with as long as I'm happy and they treat me right."

He added "they feel the same about Kat, Andy and Chloe. When their older they are entitled to date who they want, mum and dad won't stand in our way.

They reckon me and the others would only grow to hate them and disrespect them if they did." Charlie smiled at Willy who returned the smile only hers was laced with more then a little relieve.

Charlie suddenly commented "we better get dressed and head down for breakfast. You did have all promise the twins and Kat that you would show them how to make your infamous chocolate coated fudge, this morning."

Willy frowned "yes and I still intend to keep my word and show them how to make my chocolate coated fudge.

But Charlie what the hell am I going to wear, none of my clothes are going to fit me. I suspect even my shoes will be far too big for me?"

Charlie winced "ah yeah. And you're going to need a bra to support your new assets." Willy looked ill and groaned "but Charlie that'll make them, look even bigger then they already are."

Charlie had to stifle a grin as he said "yeah and what's the matter with that?" Willy frowned and eyed her partner not just in business but also in life as well, incredulously.

It took a moment for it to click as to why Charlie didn't mind her breast looking bigger then they were, when it did click, she smacked him on the back of the head and grumbled "little pervert."

Charlie winced when her hand connected with the back of his head and asked innocently "what? What did I say?"

Willy merely glared at him and across her arms of over her chest and turned her nose up at him, making Charlie burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter four

Willy Wonka: Gender Bender Chaos

In the end after much protesting from Willy, Charlie went and got his mother whilst Willy called for an oompa-loompa.

When Mrs Bucket arrived along with Charlie, he stopped outside the bedroom door and explained to her.

"Mum I need you to promise to try to not overly freak out when you see Willy. Lets just say he is not him self, or to be more precise her self right now."

Mrs. Bucket's eyes widened and she asked "Charlie Bucket what aren't you telling me?" she added "and what do you mean by her?"

Charlie cringed and simply said "your about to fine out, oh and believe me you'll more then know what I'm talking about when you see for your self."

Charlie knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Who is it? And what do you want?" came a very feminine voice.

Mrs. Bucket felt her eyes bug, when she heard the undeniably female voice come from the other side of the door. Her sons comment and the use of the term her, finally started to sink in and make sense.

Charlie, he took one look at his mother, and he immediately knew his mother had finally caught on. He called out "it's me Charlie, and I've got my mum with me."

Charlie heard shuffling and grumbling from behind the door before it opened to reveal a less then pleased Willy Wonka.

She opened the door wider and allowed them both to enter. Mrs. Bucket was stunned and asked uncertainly "Willy?" Willy cringed and nodded looking completely miserable.

Mrs. Bucket noticed an oompa-loompa was also in the room and watched as Willy turned to the little worker and said.

"Ok, now that you've got my measurements when can you have those new clothes I asked for ready for me to wear?"

The Oompa-loompa whispered something in Willy's ear. Willy nodded "ok, good. But remember nothing with lace or ribbons on; my usual will do nicely with some minor adjustments."

The oompa-loompa nodded in understanding and exited the room leaving Willy alone with both Buckets'.

Willy took a deep breath and spoke. "Ok. I need your help Mrs. Bucket. I need you to help me to take measurements for new under garments.

Obviously mine current under garments won't do. And I presume you would know more about these things then the oompa-loompas or even Charlie would."

Mrs. Bucket nodded, as she truly took in the sight that was Willy Wonka. Willy shifted under her gaze nervously.

Mrs. Bucket was amazed. Willy was beautiful even as a female. It seemed that Willy was completely capable of looking beyond stunning in both forms.

Mrs. Bucket suddenly asked "how exactly did this happen, and why isn't Charlie also affected in the same fashion?"

Willy glared irritably at Charlie who moved nervously under the less then loving gaze of his soon to be lover.

Willy grumbled "your delightful son, insist upon me testing our most recent creation. He threw the burping and floating incident in my face, until I gave in and tested the sweet."

Charlie began to protest indignantly "hey! I also tested that sweet yesterday as well." Willy snorted.

"No you bloody well tested the sweet intended for the male of half of the gender.

Naturally nothing was going to happen to you, seeing as you are already male, thank you very much" she gritted out between clenched teeth bitterly.

Mrs. Bucket had to stifle the laughter that was rapidly bubbling up inside of her, as her son and Willy tossed barbs and retorts back and forth between them selves. They fought like an old married couple.

She couldn't help her self and commented "wow, you do realise that the two of you fight like an old married couple?"

She added much to Charlie's horror and Willy's amusement "that's what makes me and James wonder why you two aren't already in a relationship at least."

Charlie yelped "mum!" Willy chuckled causing Charlie to turn and glare. Willy added amused "we began to argue not long after Charlie turned eighteen. We're worse now. I wonder how bad we'll get once we take our relationship even further."

Mrs. Bucket was instantly alert at hearing this, she asked happily "you mean you two have finally woke up and admitted to what me and James have been able to see since Charlie turned eighteen?"

Willy replied "if you mean me and Charlie have decided to try and see if a relationship as lovers would work, then yes you're correct?"

Mrs. Bucket looked thrilled before asking. "Will your current appearance become permanent or will you be researching to find an antidote?"

Willy sighed "I will be researching and looking into the means of creating antidote if I'm not back to my original state by the end of the week."

He added with a shudder "I'm currently experiencing every man's worst nightmare. I am not comfortable in the least.

If I was meant to be female, then I assure you, my mother Elizabeth Wonka would have given birth to a daughter and not a son."

Willy handed the tape measure from off of his dressing table and handed to Mrs. Bucket. Charlie asked "do you want to me to leave?"

Willy shook her head "no need Charlie no need at all. I have no intentions of removing a mere stitch of clothing.

There is not extra bulk hindering the tapes measurements, if anything they are practically skin tight." Mrs. Bucket nodded in agreement.

So Mrs. Bucket got to work. She first measuring Willy's waist. This revealed that nothing at least in that area as far as his waist was concerned had changed.

She then measure under her chest area, she was a 36, then across her breast, revealing that she was a 36 and a C cup.

After Mrs. Bucket was finished taking Willy's measurements. She said she would go into town and get Willy some new under garments.

Willy had given Mrs. Bucket one of her credit cards, and gave written proof that she was authorised to use said card.

In the mean time, it seemed Kat, Andy and Chloe Bucket would have to settle for Willy Wonka teaching them how to make chocolate coated fudge, in her pyjamas and robe.


	5. Chapter five

Willy Wonka: Gender Bender Chaos

To say the younger Bucket siblings were surprised by Willy's current appearance, would have been a gross understatement.

Shy, five year-old Chloe Bucket hid behind her older sister, ten year-old Katrina Bucket better known as Kat.

While her Twin brother Andrew Bucket, better known as Andy commented sweetly "you're pretty" Willy had blushed ever so slightly and smiled sweetly at the little male Bucket.

Willy had smiled gently at Chloe and said lightly "come on Chlo, your not afraid of me are you? I'm still me. Honestly. One of mine and your big brothers sweets turned out wrong that's all."

Kat asked "Willy will you always be like this now? And are we still going to make some chocolate fudge? And why are you wearing your pyjamas?"

Willy chuckled at the rate the little girl was firing question after question at her. She held up a hand and said.

Ok. One question at a time" she added "no I won't always be like this. I am going to work on a way to change back to my normal self."

She continued "and yes as promised I am still going to make my chocolate coated fudge with you Chlo and Andy."

She finished "and lastly I'm wearing my night clothes because my others clothes no longer fit me. So I'm waiting for the oompa-loompas to make them for me."

She continued with a small laugh and asked playfully. "So I'll be staying in my pyjamas, you don't mind do you?" The three younger Bucket's shook their heads vigorously 'no'

James Bucket shook his head. He could hardly believe that Willy Wonka and the extremely attractive and petite woman in her night wear, and standing in his kitchen talking with his youngest children, were in fact one in the same.

Laney Bucket looked at her husband knowingly and merely shrugged. She commented "oh yeah now that you mention your things not fitting, I remember you also mentioning your shoes did not either. What size were you before?"

Willy blinked before replying "I was a size ten. I honestly have no idea what size I take now in this current form."

Laney who was a size seven in shoes had a thought. She walked over to the shoe rack near the door and picked up a pair of heeled boots.

She had only worn them for a few moments, and at the time she had been wearing socks. She discovered she found it difficult to walk in them.

She handed them to Willy and said "remove your slippers and try these. I've worn them once and it was for less then for five minutes, plus I had also been wearing socks."

Willy nodded dubiously not liking the idea of wearing some body else's shoes. It was the same with her hands and the rest of her body.

She did not like touching somebody else's bare flesh without hers gloves or an item of clothing covering her body. She was willing to make an exception for Charlie.

So she kicked off her slippers, leaving her in her black stocking feet. She took the boots and put them on.

She instantly noticed they were quite a lot higher then she was accustomed to. And that they mainly were too big for her, at least a size too big.

Willy nodded his head and said "this style will do nicely. Now all I need is to get my own set in an obviously smaller size."

She asked "what sizes are these?" she gestured to the black high thin heeled boots. Laney replied "they are a size seven, I have size seven feet."

Willy nodded and looked thoughtful before replying. "In that case I must be about a size six, as these are big on me, but not monstrously so, enough that I'd probably end up tripping over."

So Laney had said she would picked up a pair of boots in a similar style in a size six, whilst she was out getting the new under wear.

So after breakfast, Laney went out into town to get Willy's under wear and shoes. While Mr. Bucket went to work and Willy and Charlie lead the rest of the Bucket siblings out of the chocolate room. They then headed for the fudge room.


End file.
